Ties That Bind
by Ailith111
Summary: When Harry finds out he has an uncle he desperately abandons everything and everyone and sets off to find a new adventure. And perhaps something else too. Rated for swearing. Slash. HP/TD
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, so I came up with the idea on the spur of the moment. It will be slash, so feel warned. Also, it may be OOC sometimes but I'll try to avoid it. Rated for swearing and maybe some graphic slash in the later chapters. I'll try to post the first chapter fairly quickly.

I'm not a native English speaker, so be gentle. Oh, and review!

PROLOGUE

Harry Potter was staring disbelievingly at the innocent-looking piece of parchment. Its edges were getting more crumpled with every passing second as Harry's hands gripped it tightly. The teenager was by now shaking slightly, still trying to convince himself that it was a mistake. It had to be. There was simply no way...

But it was there. In black and white, stating simply that he, Harry-fucking-Potter, had a family. An uncle.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he already knew what he had to do.

He will write Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	2. A Letter From Afar

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, he would be a bad guy, and he would enjoy tearing all the lemon drops off of Dumbledore.

**CHAPTER 1 – A LETTER FROM AFAR**

Gibbs was by nature not a morning person. Hence all the coffee. But when this morning he woke up to find an owl perched on his window sill he decided that he was, most likely, still dreaming.

The creature was magnificent, even he had to admit it. Shiny white feathers were slightly ruffled and its amber eyes looked at him knowingly, as if they were saying 'I know what you think but it's not a dream. Not a dream at all'.

And then he noticed a letter. It was a simple white envelope, his name written on it in black ink. There was no stamp or address.

He untied the letter from the owl's leg and briefly wondered whether he should check it for threats before opening. Thinking that it was not the typical way to deliver anthrax, he opened it cautiously. Inside was a simple sheet of parchment. His mind was now screaming that nobody uses parchment to write on and that it, somehow, must be a trap, but his famous gut was telling him otherwise so he decided to let it drop for now. He scanned the contents of the letter quickly and when his jaw hit the floor he read it again, more slowly.

_Dear Mr. Gibbs, _

_I suppose you don't know me, I certainly do not know anything about you and your mere existence came as a shock to me. You see, I've recently found out that you're my uncle. As I was once told I have no living relatives you can imagine my surprise. Also, no one ever saw fit to tell me that one of my parents had a sibling. Besides my mother's sister - aunt Petunia that is - but I can't really call her family. _

Gibbs' eyes widened with surprise. But - it meant that Lily had a child! Why didn't anyone tell him? Lily and her husband died in an accident, supposedly childless. At least that's what Tunia told him. Is it possible that she was wrong? Or maybe the child - he quickly glanced at the signature - Harry - was an impostor? Yes, that's probably what happened. Besides there was a simple way to find out.

_I will be in America soon, so I'd appreciate a chance to meet with you and talk. Just write your response and tie it to Hedwig's leg. Hedwig is my owl - I suppose you've met her. _

_That's all, I think. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. _

_Harry Potter, apparently your nephew_

Gibbs did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed his cell phone and after a few moments of fighting with the keypad he dialed his sister's number.

-ooo000ooo-

Harry was getting restless. The Dark Lord was no more and yet everyone but few still expected him to be some sort of icon. It annoyed him immensely and so he decided to solve this problem by himself. A bit of time was just what he needed. A holiday.

But first he had to make sure no one will find him. Dumbledore would definitely want to keep him by his side, as he always did, if only to keep up the perfect little light soldier charade. What the old man did not know was that Harry came up with a plan.

And Harry with a plan was a force to be reckoned with.

-ooo000ooo-

"Petunia Dursley."

"Tunia?" His voice was raspy but with a cheerful hint.

"Leroy?" He could hear her smile even through the phone. She was the only living person who could get away with calling him by his first name. "How are you? Did something happen?"

"Why? Did something have to happen for me to call my favourite sister? I'm wounded."

Somehow he knew she grimaced at that. She always did accuse him of favouring Lily over her. If he had to tell the truth, he would agree with her. His sisters were like… well, like lily and petunia. Lily was beautiful, graceful yet quiet and mysterious. Petunia always sought attention, she was garish and haughty. But he still loved them both.

"Actually, there's something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

He was not the one to beat about the bush. "Did Lily have children?"

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, her voice now clearly panicked. "Why would you think that?"

He could not believe that. She kept something like this a secret? "Because I came into contact with her son." His tone was now harsh with an evident hint of disappointment.

"He-her son?"

"Harry."

"Ha-Harry?"

"Are we in the mountains or something?" He was quickly losing his patience. "Cause I could swear I heard an echo."

"Well…"

"Petunia!"

"Okay! Yes. He is her son!" She snapped. "Are you happy now, Leroy?"

"No. Why the hell didn't you tell me? Who is he? Who is he living with? How long did you know about him?" He stopped for a moment. "Oh, for God's sake, just tell me everything you know about him!"

"Okay, just calm down. His name is Harry Potter, he is Lily's and James' son."

"I kind of figured it out myself." He couldn't help but snap at her.

"He was born on 31st July, 1980."

"So he's 22 now."

"He lived with us during summer holidays. During the school year he attended a boarding school in Scotland."

"This highly selective one that Lily attended?"

"Yes," She paused for a moment, obviously wondering how to put everything into words. "We don't get along well as he seems to attract danger anywhere he goes and Vernon and I wanted to protect our little Dudley."

He snorted at that. If there was one thing his nephew was not, it was definitely little.

"He has his own life now. I don't see him. I don't speak to him." Something he could not understand was that there was a hint of pride in her voice.

"You know what, Tunia?" He paused for a better effect. "Our parents and Lily would be ashamed of you." And with that he hung up.

He had a letter to write.

-ooo000ooo—

After the war the Golden Trio had separated. Harry couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. It was as if they befriended him only to have him kill Voldemort. Now that it was done and they had no need of him, they were pushing him away. Of course they wrote letters to each other – he smirked sadly – very formal letters focused on their actions, never mentioning any feelings.

Fortunately for Harry, there were three other people he could always count on. The first one was, as always, Remus Lupin – his honorary godfather, still mourning the loss of his mate, Sirius Black. The second one was, to everyone's surprise, Severus Snape, who not only managed to put him back together after the final battle, but also proved to be an enjoyable and loyal companion.

The third person was a friend with benefits, but also the last real link he had to the Weasley family. Harry was waiting for him now, sitting in a small coffee house in the muggle London. He had a huge favour to ask of Bill.

-ooo000ooo—

**A/N: All righty, so that's basically it for now. I have a general plan already in mind. If you have some questions just go ahead and ask. And R&R please! **

**By the way, does anyone know how to create horizontal line on ? I can't seem to figure it out!**


	3. A Sea Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Harry Potter, nor NCIS. If I did, there would be more slashy goodness... **

**A/N: Thanks very much for the reviews. **

**mithrilandtj - I actually thought about it and have two options, but I still have to make up my mind as too which one will I choose. We'll see. **

**njferrell – Bill will definitely show up later, but I wouldn't count on any Bill/Gibbs if I were you.**

CHAPTER 2 – A SEA CHANGE

Harry smiled feeling strong arms embracing him from behind and a minty smell drifting towards him.

"Hi, Bill." He muttered softly.

"Hello Raven." Harry felt warm breath tickle his neck, as always sending shivers down his spine. He felt comfortable with Bill. At the beginning of their rather casual relationship he thought that it may become more serious, but right now he knew better. The spark between them was only sexual, their feelings were that of friends.

"So, what can I do for you today, darling?" Bill's smile was teasing and a bit perverted but an ice-melter anyway. Rough and warm hands sneaked under Harry's shirt and brushed his sides sensuously.

"I-I need your help." He almost purred when Bill pinched his nipples, but quickly realized what they were doing. "Bill! We're in a public place!"

"So what?" There was that smile again. "It's not like anyone knows us here. C'mon, Raven, I've missed you."

Bill's tone made him come to his senses. It was as if the older man was still hoping for something more. Harry thought he made his feelings clear but obviously he was wrong. He hated to hurt Bill, but he had no choice.

"I'm leaving, Bill."

A stunned silence met him.

"What do you mean? On holidays or something?"

"No Bill, I'm leaving for good. I'm leaving England." At first he really hoped only for holidays. But then he reconsidered all his options. He will go to America and hopefully stay in America. And if he won't like it there… well, there are still plenty of other places to see.

Bill was stunned into silence. Sadness flashed in his eyes but a moment later it was replaced by something else. Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was professional and indifferent.

"So, what do you need me for?"

"I was hoping you could be a liaison between me and the goblins."

"The goblins?" Surprise was evident in his voice. "What do you want with them?"

"Oh, plenty of things." Harry counted on his fingers. "For starters I need some kind of job in America. While it's true that I have more money that I could spent I don't enjoy idleness."

Bill nodded and mentioned for him to go on.

"Also, I need a way to hide my appearance. If possible I want to change it permanently. I can't afford having Dumbledore and his precious Order on my tail, I want some peace for a change."

"I can help you with that. Well, to some extent at least."

Harry smiled gratefully. "There's one other thing. But I want a wizard's oath that you'll keep your mouth shut about it." Bill frowned and sighed deeply. Harry explained quickly.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Bill, I do. But I know that Dumbledore can use legilimency. And also there is Veritaserum and other truth potions. Hell, even a mild Imperio could force you to tell them."

"Okay, I see your point." Bill quickly swore his oath and asked. "So what is the big secret?"

Harry looked around and quietly cast a silencing bubble around them.

"You know I was helping Severus with some potions recently, right?"

"Yeah, Ron was ranting about it for the last month. He thought that, I quote 'The Greasy Git must have imperioed Harry or slipped him some potion'. It was no use telling him that you are immune to Imperio and have an anti-potion charm hidden on you." He laughed humorlessly. "I can't believe that Ron changed so much, I mean, I thought you were friends for life."

"I thought so too, Bill." Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "But if there's one thing that life taught me it's that nothing stays the same for too long."

"Ta Panta rhei, as Heraclitus said." Harry looked at him with surprise.

"What? It means 'everything flows'."

"I know what it means. I just never expected you to quote a muggle philosopher."

"Oh, but Heraclitus was not a muggle. In fact he was one of the Five Great Elementals."

Seeing Harry's clueless look he rushed to explain. "The Five Great Elementals were five people in Wizarding history that could control the elements. According to our legends Heraclitus could control fire. Thales could control water. Morgana commanded air, Grindelwald conquered earth and Merlin himself ruled the lightning. The legend says that anyone can find their element, but as far as I know no one managed to do that. But I digress…"

"Don't worry. It's always fascinating to hear about something new."

"So you were helping Sev with potions and…" He raised one elegant eyebrow.

"We were making the _Familia Membrana _potion."

"The one which lists all the family members on the piece of parchment?"

"Yes, that's the one. Of course, after it was done Sev wanted me to check it to make sure it was working and –" He hesitated for a moment. "And it listed someone."

"But of course, your mother's sister and her whale of a son, obviously. Why does it surprise you?"

"Someone other than them, Bill. Apparently my mother had also a brother."

Bill just stared at him in shock. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"So he's the reason why you want to go to the States?"

"He's the main one, yeah."

"Okay. I can work with that. I'll help you, Raven…"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Bill silenced him efficiently by putting a finger to his lips. "I have one condition, though." The redhead smiled widely. "Or two." He added as an afterthought.

"I'm listening."

"You'll write me at least once a week. And you'll let me visit every once in a while."

"I promise."

"Good." Bill leant forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Now tell me everything you know about this uncle of yours."

-ooo000ooo—

"Jethro?" Ducky made his way to the desk rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What, prey tell, are you doing here at this hour?" He looked pointedly at his watch. It was five a.m.

"I could ask you the same thing, Duck." He pushed a few buttons on his keyboard.

"Well, I carried out an autopsy tonight. Or, rather, yesterday. And I got into this really interesting conversation with our young fellow." He looked at Gibbs pointedly.

"You, on the other hand have no case right now, so what are you doing here at this ungodly hour?"

"I'm running a background check on someone." He explained tiredly. "And you should really go home and try to get some sleep before a case does show up."

"Of course you're right, Jethro. I'll go grab my coat." With that he made his way to the elevator.

"Oh, and Ducky," Gibbs shouted after him. "When they don't reply it's called a monologue, not a conversation!"

With that he switched the computer off, frustrated that Harry Potter's files held no new information.

-ooo000ooo—

Bill dragged Harry to a small shop in the suspiciously dirty alley.

"When I'm done with you," He muttered. "You can sing cha-cha in front of Dumbledore in a pink tutu and he won't recognize you."

"I really hope that I won't have to wear a pink tutu in the nearest future." Harry snorted disgustedly. "And cha-cha is a dance, not a song."

"You love to spoil all my fun, don't you?"

"You're helping me pick my clothes, it has to count for something, right?"

"You've got a point, Raven." He made his way closer to the younger man and embraced him almost gently. "Besides, I'm helping you not only with clothes but with a whole makeover." He nibbled at Harry's ear then licked it gently. Going towards the shelves filled with clothes he chuckled quietly.

"Evil." Harry mumbled.

-ooo000ooo—

"What's up with Gibbs today?" Tony sneaked up behind Abby hoping to give her a scare.

"I don't know, Tony. Why?"

"He's acting weirder than usual." The agent shrugged then proceeded to explain further. "I mean, he's been on the phone for the past hour and every two minutes he checks his computer. It's as if he's waiting for something."

"Maybe he's getting married." Abby smiled.

-ooo000ooo—

After seven hours Harry had a trunk full of muggle and wizarding clothes. He was not wearing his glasses, having replaced them with contact lenses. A visit at the wizarding beauty parlor left him with his hair long to his middle back, now tied into a ponytail, a tongue ring, which Bill immediately proceeded to taste and a couple of tattoos. It was actually Harry himself who came up with that idea, explaining that no one will suspect the Boy-Who-Lived, a precious, innocent child, to have them. And so, a tiger was marching on his arm, a huge thunderbird stretched its feathers on his back and a small lily on his wrist glistened with dew drops. They were magical, capable of moving anywhere on his body, and only charmed for the muggles to appear lifeless.

All in all, Harry was happy with his new additions. Even more so, when he found out he could enjoy a walk to Gringotts unrecognizable and unbothered.

**A/N: Okay, so that's it. Hopefully in the next chapter there will finally be a Gibbs-Potter meeting. So… let me know what you think. **


	4. A Staff Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Harry Potter nor NCIS. If I did everything would end differently.**

**A/N: First things first - I'm sorry for the long wait - unfortunately my computer went through a little rebellion - I lost most of my data, the last chapter included. It's not fixed yet - I'm writing on my sis' notebook and I honestly have no idea when the next chapter will show up.**

**As for those who think my chapters are too short - well I agree but: 1) Seimika - if I waited before uploading a chapter it would definitely take forever and 2) I'll try to post longer ones when the plot develops. No promises though. Don't like it, don't read.**

**Also, big thanks to all the reviewers, you really give me motivation to write.**

CHAPTER 3 - A STAFF MEETING

Bill never thought he would live to see a goblin gobsmacked but fate proved him wrong when he and Harry stepped into the hall of Gringotts. A couple of goblins were working busily behind the long desk, Griphook being one of them. The creature looked up from above the weighty tome, scribbled with thousands of rune-like signs, only to drop it on his own feet at the sight of young Potter. Bill knew the goblins had a way of recognizing even glamoured people and that made the situation a whole lot funnier.

"Mi-mister Potter, sir!" Griphook squeaked and tried to move the huge book away from his aching toes.

"Let me help you with that," Harry offered waving his wand lazily. Once the tome was safe on the desk he smiled widely. "Nice to see you again, Griphook."

"You too, Mr. Potter," Griphook gave him a toothy grin. "How may I be of service?"

"We'd like to see the manager, Griphook, thanks." Bill interrupted. "Harry here wants to discuss a certain matter with him. Of course, we'll wait if he's unavailable."

The goblin hesitated for a second then mentioned for them to follow.

Griphook lead them to the door hidden in the shadows at the far end of the hall. He knocked three times and a stern voice called them inside.

"I am Draupnir, the chief manager of Gringotts bank in London." The goblin introduced himself. He was a head shorter than Griphook, his eyes were more sneaky, his ears were more pointed, even his skin had a more greenish tint. All in all, Harry thought, he looked more like Master Yoda than a bank manager.

"May the gold flow into your hands." Harry greeted him warmly, thankful that Bill already gave him a lesson in modern goblin etiquette.

"May the power flow through your veins." The manager responded and smiled widely. „I see you've taken the time to study our customs, Mr. Potter, not many can say the same."

"Please, call me Harry."

"Only if you call me Draupnir."

Bill and Griphook glanced at each other and raised their brows. The goblin looked at the redhead questioningly but Bill only shrugged in response. None of them heard of anyone allowed to call the chief manager by name. But well, Harry was always the exception.

"So what brings you here on this fine day Harry?" Draupnir asked pleasantly.

"I want to ask for your assistance," Harry explained straight away. "I'm leaving England and I was wondering whether you have any job vacancies in America."

Draupnir studied him carefully for a moment. Then he smiled so widely that all of his pointy teeth were visible.

"I don't have anything for you if you wish to work for Gringotts but I believe there is a need for someone like you in the other department."

„Do explain."

-ooo000ooo-

Finally.

Gibbs downed the cold now coffee. Finally he found something on his nephew. Or, rather, Tobias did.

He was waiting for the FBI agent in front of the NCIS building, to impatient to wait for him upstairs. His right hand was dancing jive on his hip, the left one settled for crushing the empty coffee cup. He managed to stop his leg from tapping out the whole Morse alphabet on the pavement just in time to see Tobias getting out of his SUV.

"What do you have for me, Tobias?" He blurted out impatiently.

The FBI agent just smirked at him and handed him the file.

"You know, I'm not your errand-boy," Fornell complained. "You could show some appreciation."

"Do not whine, Tobias. It doesn't go well with the suit you're wearing." He turned around heading for the building. "I owe you one."

-ooo000ooo-

"Let me get this straight, I'll be a liaison between the government agencies when it comes to project Phoenix, an indefinite period and top secret undertaking, involving both the muggle and wizarding worlds." Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What exactly does it involve?"

"Well," Draupnir hesitated. "You'll be working as a field agent, getting your orders from a particular director. In some cases you'll be the team leader, thanks to your experience and the highest clearance."

"And what agencies are in on this?" Bill cut in, running his hand through Harry's messy hair soothingly.

"FBI, CIA, DEA, NCIS," The goblin listed, but was interrupted again, this time by Harry's incredulous stare.

"NCIS?" He asked, his eyes wide. In his letter Gibbs revealed that he was working for NCIS. "You've got to be kidding me!" And he hid his face in his hands.

"You can always think of it as Fate's will." Bill advised and turned to Draupnir. „One more question. What the hell is project Phoenix anyway?"

"Under this name all data concerning the wizarding world are hidden. Well, all data important to the government, and all of the important files. The records of the wanted criminals who also happen to be wizards, all the recorded questionings, files from the World War II and its connection with Grindelwald, everything along those lines."

"It doesn't sound like there's much to do," Harry complained. "I mean, how many crimes can there be connected with wizarding world?"

"You'd be surprised, Harry."

-ooo000ooo-

Gibbs spent fifteen whole minutes going through Harry's files. To his surprise the only thing that stood out was a project named Phoenix, and his curiosity grew even stronger when he found out he couldn't access the files. What could a secret project have in common with his nephew?

-ooo000ooo-

After discussing all the details, Harry asked Draupnir to find him a quiet and preferably large apartment. He also requested a portkey to the FBI office for the next morning and a reusable one for Bill to his apartment. The goblin assured them that everything will be ready by afternoon and they said their goodbyes.

Without waiting for any comment, Harry grabbed Bill's shoulder and apparated them to his house. There were no words between them as he smashed his lips to Bill's, hands tugging on the redhead's shirt. That was their last night together. Tomorrow Harry would start a new chapter in his life, somewhere far away, across the ocean.

-ooo000ooo-

On Monday morning Jenny marched into the elevator, wincing inwardly at the sight of Gibbs, the ever-present coffee in his hand and a slight smirk on his face. She wasn't surprised at all when he flipped the switch on the panel and the elevator stopped mid-floors.

"What is project Phoenix?" He asked suddenly and this was a question she did not expect. She berated herself in her mind, once again promising that she'd never be taken by surprise again.

"How do you know about that?" She asked, her tone dry and solemn.

"Does it matter?"

"No," She flipped the switch. "I can't tell you anything anyway."

Jenny stepped out of the elevator and headed for her office. She stopped when she saw Cynthia talking to a man, dressed in a dark grey suit and a black shirt. When he turned around she saw a pair of the most brilliant green eyes and sexy black locks falling on his forehead.

"You must be director Shepard." He extended his hand in greeting. She noticed a tongue ring and grinned. Abby will love him, she thought. Even his voice was deep and sexy, the British accent only adding to that, she noticed, happy that her complexion never allowed a blush to be visible.

"I am." She shook his hand. "And you are?"

"Harry Potter." The director looked at him, surprised again. She knew he would come, of course, but she expected someone a bit... well, older.

"How old are you Mr. Potter?" She asked, worry lacing her tone.

"I'm 22." He answered, visibly annoyed. "But if you plan to judge me by my age, we should just go our seperate ways."

"There will be no need for that. I am merely concerned for my agency." She explained, feeling a bit like a small child being berated by a parent. "I suppose you've already met other directors?"

"I did, but none of them were as pretty as you." He winked and smiled widely.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Potter." She warned but couldn't help but feel pleased.

"Just call me Harry."

"Then you may call me Jenny," She allowed handing him his bagde. "Now let's go, I want you to meet the others."

-ooo000ooo-

Harry was getting more and more restless. He smiled pleasantly when he was introduced to all the field agents but his eyes were wandering, searching for someone who might turn out to be his uncle. Harry wondered whether Gibbs looked like Lily. Or maybe, he resembled aunt Petunia. He shuddered at the mere thought.

"Officer David, a liaison between NCIS and Mossad." He shook hands with a beautiful but dangerous looking Israeli girl, at the moment very happy that he was gay.

"And agent McGee, our computer specialist." Jenny looked at them sternly. "This is agent Potter, he's a liaison between several agencies, including NCIS. Now tell me, where the hell is Gibbs."

"Abby found something in our dead marine's jacket. He and Tony are down in the lab."

-ooo000ooo-

"What is that?" Gibbs asked pointing at the object in Abby's gloved hand.

"Glad you asked, Gibbs." She unscrewed the top.

"It's a lipstick." Tony murmured.

"Yes!" Abby shouted enthusiastically. "A black one."

"So what, our marine had a goth girlfriend?"

"It's possible." Abby nodded frantically. "Or he used it himself."

"Oh right, goth guys can also wear black lipstick." Tony explained. "It's gross."

"And why is it, Tony?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Well - I - that is -" He stammered.

"What, Tony? Don't you like guys?" Abby smirked inwardly.

"Huh? Of course I like guys! It's - wait! I don't like guys, I like girls. Soft, curvy-"

"That's too bad." A new voice interrupted from the doorway. Tony turned around to see the most beautiful guy ever walk into the lab, Jenny a step behind him.

"Tony, I'm sure agent Gibbs would like you to connect the lipstick to our dead officer, not to yourself." Jenny smiled. "I'd like you to meet someone."

She noticed Harry looking strangely at Gibbs. "This is agent Potter-" Gibbs' head shot up and he stared at the younger man. "A liaison between NCIS and other agencies. You will work together in the future."

Abby and Tony said their greetings but they went unnoticed as Harry and Gibbs stared at each other.

Finally the older agent straightened up and smiled widely.

"Harry." He said warmly, then did something no one gathered could have foreseen. He hugged Harry Potter.


	5. A Lab Chat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. ****Nor do I own NCIS. Anything contained in this story is merely a fantasy and all resemblance to anything or anyone is purely coincidental.**

**A/N: Okay, people… I'm thinking about adding more chaos to this story… another pairing I mean. Preferably slash. I'm not asking you to vote or anything I'll just be glad for any suggestions. We've got Bill, Severus and Remus from the HP side of the story and Gibbs, McGee from the NCIS. So tell me what you think.**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews. You've really made my day. **

CHAPTER 4 – A LAB CHAT

Harry has never felt more at home than in Leroy Jethro Gibbs' arms. There was safety and warmth and the unmistakable feeling of familiarity even though it was only their first meeting.

Accepting this job Harry was a bit afraid. What if Gibbs will turn out to be a royal prat like the rest of his living family? What if they won't like each other? But then the famous Gryffindor courage kicked in and now he was rewarded with… well, an uncle. Gibbs' grip was tight, but Harry was okay with it. It was as if he were saying _I'm not gonna let you go _and Harry welcomed it with open arms. Literally.

When they finally pulled back it was to a room full of unspoken questions floating around. Jenny's brows were raised so high that they've completely disappeared under her ragged fringe. Tony was staring open-mouthed and stopped only after a fly tried to get itself swallowed. Abby, on the other hand was smiling cheekily and could not help herself but mutter '_Gibbs is getting some' _ in a loud whisper.

Gibbs and Harry momentarily sobered up and while the former only sighed tiredly, the latter instantaneously stepped in to explain.

"He's my uncle." He said simply and waited.

As usual, Jenny was the first to form a coherent sentence.

"I didn't know you have a sister." She looked at Gibbs expectantly.

Gibbs sighed again. He knew that with Harry here he wouldn't be able to dodge that one.

"I had two sisters. One of them, Lily – that was Harry's mother – has been dead for over twenty years. The second – Petunia – well, let's just say I'm not really fond of her right now." He paused, then looked at Harry. "She's living in England with her family now. We don't see each other often."

"So how come you've never told us about a nephew working in our line of work, boss?" Tony cut in.

"Are you my agent or my psychologist, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, back in boss mode. "Back to work, now." He glanced briefly at Abby. "You look pale. You should get some caffeine."

"It's only you, Gibbs." She said solemnly. "Only you can turn me out of my own lab." She winked at Harry and walked away.

"If you are done here, I'd like a word with agent Potter in private." Gibbs looked at Jenny.

The director nodded and she too, winked at Harry before leaving.

Gibbs smirked. "You have a way with women."

"I honestly wouldn't know." Harry replied sincerely. "I'm gay."

"Well, I'm sure DiNozzo would like to go out with you, judging by his excessive salivation."

Harry studied him for a moment, then smiled. "Are you, by any chance, playing matchmaker?"

Gibbs looked startled. "I want you to get to know my people, since we'll be working together." He narrowed his eyes. "Which brings me to my next question-"

"Let me guess," Harry made a face. "You want to know how I got to work here?"

"Tell me." Gibbs replied, and Harry told him his story, changing goblins for trusted lawyers and floo for a plane. Even though he felt very comfortable with his uncle he had no idea how to explain him the magical world.

-ooo000ooo—

Abby caught up with Tony just outside the elevator.

"Oh my God, he's a cutie!" She shouted loudly, making Tony wince and pat his ear.

"Oh, come on, admit it!" She was jumping around him. "He's hot. And he's gay. He's perfect for you!"

"How many 'Caf-Pow's' have you had today, Abby?" Tony asked and grabbed her arms. Her jumping was making him dizzy.

"Just one." She shrugged. "But he's really hot."

"He is." He admitted, then wondered what made him say that out loud. "It's your fault." He pointed at Abby.

"It's my fault he's hot?" She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"No, your fault that I agreed."

"Yup, I can take the blame for that." She nodded happily. "But have you seen his hair?" She was waving her hands excitedly. "And his tattoo?"

That got Tony's attention. " A tattoo? What, where? I didn't notice."

"A lily on his wrist. It's sad, really. I mean, he must have had it done to remind him of his mom." She said sympathetically. " I wonder whether he has more. He certainly looks like the type."

Tony only hummed in agreement.

"And you know what, Tony?" She smirked teasingly. "He has a tongue ring. Do you know what wicked things you could do to it with that tongue in your mouth?"

"You're pure evil, Abs."

-ooo000ooo—

"You could move in with me, if you'd like." Gibbs offered. He wanted to make up for the lost time. He had so many questions for Harry.

"Actually I have an apartment nearby. I haven't seen it yet, but the go- lawyers said that it's nice, and I trust them."

"You trust the lawyers?" Gibbs looked at him doubtfully. "Are you sure you're my nephew?"

"They're really good lawyers." Harry replied. "But I'd appreciate if you could tell me something about you."

"Okay. Tonight at my place."

"Fine by me." Harry smiled. "I think it's time to go back to work. They were saying something about a goth guy?"

-ooo000ooo—

"Oh, you so wanna know." Tony sat on McGee's desk and looked at Ziva.

"What do we want to know, Tony?" Ziva asked cautiously, careful not to let Tony trick her into making some language puns again.

"That Gibbs has a nephew."

"That what?" McGee's face appeared above the computer screen.

"Agent Harry Potter." Tony said as if it were obvious.

"The cutie?" Ziva seemed interested.

"He's gay." Tony said quickly.

"He is?" McGee popped out again, this time for longer, examining Tony's face for any signs of deception.

"Why do you care?" Tony got defensive. "You're straight like the Robin Hood's arrow."

"It wasn't a good comparison." McGee announced.

"Yes, Tony," Ziva cut in. "Arrows can bend. But, as they say, you should keep to the straight an arrow."

"It's 'to the straight and narrow', Ziva, and what's that got to do with anything?" Tony winced when suddenly a hand collided with the back of his head. "Got it, boss."

"Got what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs' grabbed his coffee and downed it in one swallow.

"Whatever you wanted, boss."

A ringing laugh made them look up. Harry was standing a few feet away and was apparently very amused.

"Now I know what you meant, Leroy," He said, and smiled seductively at Tony. "Great body, but mind…"

Ziva coughed lightly to hide her laughter.

-ooo000ooo—

The day came and passed, and suddenly Harry found himself knocking to Leroy's door. Earlier that day Gibbs told him to call him by name, so as not to give away their relationship to any possible bad guys. As far as he was concerned, Leroy was Gibbs' first name, so… well, it was his idea anyway.

Gibbs opened the door and led the way inside.

Harry immediately liked the simple and manly house. There weren't many objects there but one thing in particular caught his attention. It was a wedding photo standing near the fireplace.

Gibbs saw what he was looking at and lifted it gently.

"It's from my first wedding. My wife Shannon was the greatest love of my life, pretty much like with your parents. We had a daughter, Kelly. They both died a while ago." He smiled sadly to his memories.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly, at the same time knowing that words were of no use here.

"Shannon was a bit like Lily, they would've liked each other." He explained. "And this –" He pointed to a grey-haired man behind them "is your grandfather Jackson."

Harry eyed the man on the photo carefully. There was simply no way it was his grandfather. Severus' _familia membrana _was designed to point out any close member of the family. Something was definitely not right.


	6. An Open Door

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. ****Nor do I own NCIS. **

**A/N: As for the cliff in the previous chapter it won't be solved so easily, so you'll have to be patient. **

**Warning: Okay, so this chapter has a ****slash scene at the beginning, not exactly appropriate for the younger readers – hence the rating. Just a warning, guys. **

CHAPTER 5 – AN OPEN DOOR

Green eyes sparkled mischievously as Harry licked his way down Tony's chest. He bit on one nipple lightly only to apologize with his tongue a moment later. Tony arched his hips, longing to feel the other man. Fuck, Harry was a tease. The younger man moved his palm lightly over the buldge in Tony's pants and smirked, feeling the immediate response. Tony moaned, a loud long sound that went straight to Harry's cock. The air was hot around them, thick with their whispered words and this incredible smell of sweat and arousal. Harry licked Tony's abdomen, admiring the muscles there, tracing their outlines with his tongue. He reached down to unbutton Tony's pants and rubbed his cheek against the tender flesh. Tony inhaled sharply, too sharply, feeling that he was being pulled out of the dream.

He woke up abruptly, the deceptive touch of Harry's fingertips still lingering on his body. He rolled off of the bed, realizing that he literally had a huge problem to take care of.

-ooo000ooo-

Severus Snape was not a very sociable person. After the war, when some of his friends turned out to be enemies and some enemies friends he had learned to appreciate the few people he knew he could trust. To his great surprise, Harry Potter turned out to be one of them.

And then he set off to America, to find a new adventure, and Severus Snape was all alone again. Well, not to count annoying headmasters and groups of idiotic morons called students.

Now, that the school year has started once again, Severus was becoming more and more irritated. Something had to be done.

-ooo000ooo—

One thing Gibbs found out about Harry shortly after inviting him to his home, was that his nephew was a cuddler. He honestly did not expect that, seeing as he was in the same line of work as himself and, by extension, had to be tough.

They were curled up on a couch, Harry involuntarily seeking his warmth. Gibbs smiled seeing the younger man so open and trusting. He hoped they would become a family, a real family they both could depend on. As far as he could tell, they both had their issues and trusting other people was one of them. He clasped Harry's shoulders tightly, wordlessly assuring him of his support. For the first time since Shannon and Kelly died, he felt like he had someone to live for.

"Mmm, you're warm," Harry mumbled and looked at him cheekily. "So, how many wives have you had?"

Gibbs sighed. "Four in total. But it was never the same as with Shannon."

"Have you ever tried being, you know, with a guy?"

"Hey, it's my turn to ask a question, Potter!" He smirked.

"I didn't know we were counting, Gibbs." He settled himself comfortably against Gibbs' shoulder. "Shoot."

"What really happened between you and Petunia?" He looked at him piercingly. "She told me that you attract danger and she was trying to protect Dudley, but I don't exactly believe that it's only about that."

"Well she was right about the danger part. Sometimes I think I'm cursed or something." He smiled inwardly thinking how right he was. "But as for other reasons – I don't want to lie to you, Leroy, but I'm not ready to tell you yet."

"Okay," He sighed and raked his fingers through Harry's hair comfortingly. "I just hope you'll learn to trust me."

"I trust you." Gibbs looked at him doubtfully. "Well, a little at least. It's just – it's big. Very big and I have to find the right words to tell you. And right now, so much is going on that I just want to wait for everything to settle down a bit." The truth be told, Harry was a little afraid that Gibbs would be similar to aunt Petunia when it came to magic.

"All right."

"All right. So, my turn. How come you live here and not in England?"

Gibbs actually smiled this time.

"I was born here. We lived with my parents in Stillwater, Pennsylvania, then after a couple of years moved to England." When Harry first heard about Jackson Gibbs, he knew there was something wrong. He couldn't be his grandfather and therefore Gibbs' father. He couldn't wait to meet the man and ask him some questions. It had to wait, though. "Then Lily and Tunia were born, my mother died, Lily started this school of hers and me, Jackson and Tunia moved back to USA. Lily would always come visit during holidays. After a while I moved out of the house, Petunia met Vernon on one of his company trips and moved to England. When Lily finished school she married James and then," He swallowed. "Then they died in a car crash."

Harry cursed loudly. He couldn't help himself.

"What?"

"They were murdered."

"What?" Gibbs couldn't believe what he just heard.

"They didn't die in a car crash. A sociopathic son of a bitch killed them, because they were in his way. Don't ask me for details, because I can't tell you yet. I just don't want you to be misled. I don't want to lie. Not to you."

"Okay." Gibbs closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay."

They stayed that way until morning, neither willing to give up the warmth they both missed so much.

-ooo000ooo—

"What do you got?" Gibbs once again showed up just behind Tony, making the younger agent jump.

"It turns out, Petty Officer Landon was not a goth at all, boss." McGee said, looking very eager to share the information.

"Yeah," Tony cut in. "Abby found traces of paper on the lipstick."

"He was using it to write messages." Ziva explained. "Possibly threats. We think he wanted his victims to think he is a woman."

"Hence the lipstick." Tony supplied.

"I found out his girlfriend's address, boss." McGee announced and handed him a slip of paper.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs took his badge and gun and made his way to the elevator. A second later Tony caught up with him.

"Agent Potter is not coming with us?" He asked innocently.

Gibbs stared at him for a while. "He has a meeting with the director. It's for her to decide when we'll be working together."

-ooo000ooo—

Harry stepped into Jenny's office only to find her talking with a man in his fifties, dressed in a weird violet suit. His hair was long and grey, tied up in a thin ponytail. He had a pleasant, wrinkled face and a sincere smile.

"Good, you're here." Jenny smiled and mentioned for him to sit down. "Harry, I want you to meet Mr. Conrad Flamel, he's a specialist on project Phoenix."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Any relation to Nicholas Flamel?"

"Indeed, Mr. Potter, he was my great grandfather."

"Harry, please. I was sorry to hear about his passing. We met once, and he was an amazing person."

"That he was, Harry. But why don't we talk present instead of past?"

"I'm listening."

"I'm here to offer my support. I've been cooperating with different agencies for a while now, and if needed, can offer you advise. Soon, we will need to reveal project Phoenix to a couple of agents, and we want your help in deciding to whom exactly. There are so many wizards on the run in America, simply because of Voldemort's defeat that we lack the well-acquainted staff."

"I understand. Thank you, Mr. Flamel."

"It's just Conrad." He handed Harry his business card. "Call me if you have any questions. Also, we have special trainings on Wednesdays, if you want to join us. It would be great to have a wizard so powerful amongst us."

"I appreciate the offer, Conrad, I'll be there." He stood up. "If that's all, I'll see myself out. Jenny, Conrad." He nodded and left the room.

-ooo000ooo—

Harry pulled out his keys when he heard footsteps coming from the staircase. He haven't met his neighbors yet and thought it was a good idea to introduce himself. He opened his apartment, tossed his bag inside and turned around only to come face to face with one very surprised Anthony DiNozzo.

After a few moments of silence a huge grin appeared on Harry's face.

"Tony." He purred. "I see we meet again."

"And what, exactly, are you doing here?" Tony asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I live here." He pointed to the open door. "You?"

"I-" Tony's mind went blank. He could only think about his dream and the body hidden underneath Harry's clothes. Abby's words about Harry's tongue ring came to mind and he immediately wondered whether she was right.

Harry saw the glazed eyes and quickened breath and he unconsciously licked his lips. Anthony DiNozzo was a fine looking man and he would be a fool not to appreciate it.

"I live here, too." Tony's mind was finally back to normal as he pointed to the nearby door. "So you're the new neighbour everyone was talking about."

"Did they now?" Harry smiled again, not really that surprised. Everyone who used to live at Privet Drive knew that some people tend to be nosy. "Wanna come in for a drink?"

Tony coughed lightly, trying not to think what else he would want to do with Harry, alone with Harry, in an apartment, apartment which most likely had a bed and a sofa, probably even a kitchen table, and there were so many things a person could do on a kitchen table…

"Yeah, sure." Tony answered. "Just give me ten minutes to shower and change."

-ooo000ooo—

Five minutes later Harry was done cleaning up. His hair was let down and he had put a freezing charm on the beer, before putting it in the fridge. Now, he was looking for a shirt to wear, finally deciding on the simple dark green shirt. He was only starting to button it up, when Tony suddenly appeared in the door.

Harry smiled at him cheekily and Tony arched his eyebrows.

"What? Not used to seeing half-naked men?"

Tony's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Oh, half-naked men I see all the time. The ones with tigers marching through their chests not so often."

Harry looked down and indeed his tiger tattoo was calmly walking up to his collarbone.

**A/N: Okay, that's it. Talk to me, guys?**


	7. A Man, Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither NCIS nor Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Okay, people it's just a filler chapter, nothing much going on, but it had to be written. And I just have to remind you, that the team doesn't know Jackson in this fic – it's all happening during Jenny's time as a director.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I love you guys.**

**The chapter is dedicated to Lover of Sorrow, for an amazing insight and making Severus come back. ****Thanks.**

CHAPTER 6 – A MAN, INTERRUPTED

"Uh," Harry quickly covered his chest in vain attempt of finding a solution to this situation. "I can explain."

"Of course you can." Tony stated matter-of-factly. "What, I just imagined it? Or it was an image from a projector? Or maybe-" Tony paused and smiled widely. "Maybe you're a wizard with a magical tattoo."

Harry's jaw hit the floor.

"You realize what it means that I can see it move, don't you?" Tony was in full agent DiNozzo mode, and Harry felt a little like he was being interrogated. Only after a moment Tony's words registered in his mind.

"You-" Harry looked at him suspiciously. "You're a wizard."

Instead of answering Tony waved his hand, causing a huge box of pizza to appear out of nowhere. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, that explains a lot."

Tony smiled a hundred volt smile that made Harry's knees go all wobbly. He put the pizza box on the table and opened it eagerly.

"You look like a child opening a Christmas present." Harry stated and reached out to pick a slice. Tony immediately swatted his hand.

"First – you said something about a drink?" He asked and looked at Harry hopefully. Harry laughed again, but his laughter tailed off when he looked into Tony's green eyes. He had never known that a person can look at someone with such intensity, it almost made him dizzy. Suddenly, he found himself out of breath, as if the whole air just disappeared. He could smell the musky cologne and only the weird tingling in his hand alerted him to the fact that Tony's palm still rested on his. The soft breath on his cheek made Harry look up and in the next second Tony's lips were so close, that, Harry was sure of it, the breath he took was the same Tony has just exhaled. The warmth Tony radiated was addicting and Harry leaned closer. The senior agent licked his lips and Harry could almost feel his tongue, he wanted to feel it, taste it…

"Raven, are you there?" A loud voice made them both jump apart.

"Bill?" Harry asked, his voice a little hoarse. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you said I can come and visit, and your floo was open so I-" Bill came into view and stopped at the sight of Tony. "I obviously interrupted something." He said bitterly.

Harry neither denied nor confirmed and so the room filled with an almost tangible tension.

"I- uh, maybe I should go." Tony offered and made a move to stand up.

"Sit." Harry pushed him back down. "I need a word in private with Bill, and we'll be here in a minute." He grabbed Bill's hand and pulled him out of the room.

Tony sighed and pulled out his phone. Abby was not gonna believe him.

-ooo000ooo—

"What do you think you're doing Bill?" Harry was furious. "I thought we were past that."

Bill looked at him with puppy dog eyes but Harry remained adamant.

"We are friends, Bill, we cannot be anything more than that. Look, Tony – I really, really like him. I don't know what it is, but I've never felt like that before. And maybe it won't work – I mean – as far as I know he's straight-" Bill snorted at that. "But I'd like to try and for once live my life a little." He looked at his hands for a moment, as if admiring the lines carved there. The old 'I must not tell lies' scar was barely visible but its imprint was still left in Harry's mind.

"I'm sorry, Raven, I was jealous." Bill said simply and hung his head. "So is he good for you?"

"For Merlin's sake, Bill," Harry winced slightly. "We work together, and it's our first meeting outside of the office, I promise I'll give you my full report after gathering more data." He said mockingly. "Now come on, I want you to introduce yourself."

-ooo000ooo—

It turned out Petty Officer Langdon's girlfriend knew everything about his schemes. The team picked her up as she was leaving for the airport. Now she was waiting in the interrogation room, fidgeting nervously and Gibbs smirked behind the window.

"Ziva, talk to her," The Mossad liaison smiled and left. "McGee, I think you have a report to finish, I want it on my desk by tomorrow." With that he strode out of the room and directly into Jenny.

"Director." He briefly thanked whatever gods may be that he had no coffee to spill, and turned his attention back to his old partner.

"Agent Gibbs." She mentioned for him to follow. "How is the case?"

"Coming along nicely."

"Good. And how are things with agent Potter?"

"Are you fishing for information, director? Because I have a question regarding Harry that I know you can answer."

Jenny studied him for a second. "You want to know about project Phoenix." Gibbs nodded.

"What can you tell me?"

"Not much." She sighed. "Actually nothing at all." Gibbs opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him raising her hand. "But," She said. "I will tell you everything soon."

"How soon?" He was getting impatient.

"Look, we're have to let a few people in on that anyway, so you can as well be one of them. I'll inform Harry and we'll tell you when we have all the people gathered together."

"Well, you better."

-ooo000ooo—

With every passing minute Harry was more and more convinced that he was a part of some weird tv-show. Bill and Tony were laughing discussing shoe brands of all things.

Shoes were just shoes, for Merlin's sake.

He watched as Tony made an imitation of walking as a robot and Bill burst out laughing. Yep, he should definitely start looking for a hidden camera.

-ooo000ooo—

"So," Bill said, suddenly serious. He glanced at Harry, who was in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. "We need to talk."

"Sorry," Tony laughed. "But were we singing right now?"

"I want to warn you." Tony raised his eyebrows at that. "If you harm Harry in any way, and by any way I mean a bruise, one single fallen hair or a broken heart I will hunt you down and kill you. Slowly. Trust me, I can do that."

"If I do, then you have my word that I won't run." Tony promised.

"Good."

Harry made his way into the living-room balancing a tray of beers.

"I'm sorry, Raven, but I'm working this afternoon, I don't think my employees would appreciate it if I went to the bank completely stoned."

"You work in a bank?" Surprise was evident in Tony's voice.

"Gringotts." Harry answered for Bill and Tony only nodded. "He's a cursebreaker."

"You're kidding. I wanted to be a cursebreaker when I was a child." He sighed. "But then this case same along and I signed up to auror academy."

"Yeah, I know what you-" Harry started but was soon interrupted by Bill's shout.

"You're a wizard!" He pointed a finger at Tony accusingly.

"I think I've heard it somewhere today." Both Harry and Tony laughed.

"Don't be a smartass, DiNozzo!" Harry said in Gibbs' voice and laughed harder when Tony immediately straightened up, obviously expecting a headslap.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Bill crossed his arms on his chest. "Anyway, I have to go."

"Bill, why did you come in the first place?" Harry asked. "I mean, you know you can come here anytime, but-"

"Yeah, I totally forgot." Bill smacked his head making Tony snicker. "Severus wants to talk to you. And Remus is-" He hesitated. "He's kinda lonely, Harry. Now that you're gone."

Harry sighed. "Okay." He run his hand through his hair. "Friday afternoon, a house-warming party. Tell them to floo earlier because as far as I know there are not so many wizards here." He looked at Tony. "You are coming too, you know." Tony raised his hands in surrender. "And I guess I'll ask Ducky, McGee, Abby and Ziva to come too."

"Don't forget that we want to meet your uncle." Bill reminded him.

"Right. Leroy obviously has to come. But no magic when he's around."

"Sure thing." Bill waved at them and disappeared in the floo.

"You know, I think you're the only person who survived calling Gibbs 'Leroy'."

-ooo000ooo—

McGee made his way to the lab only to stop at the sight of Abby doing some unidentified exercises. "What's with the hula dance?"

"Oh, McGee, I'm so happy for them!" She threw herself at the stunned agent and hugged him fiercely.

"Uhm, what are you talking about?"

"Tony and Harry are living together!" She grabbed his head and kissed his forehead loudly. "I mean not like together together but together."

"Yeah, I get it now." He patted her head lightly and sighed. He had honestly no idea what she was talking about.


	8. A Neutral Ground

**Disclaimer: Of course I do not own neither Harry Potter, nor ****NCIS. But a person can always dream, right?**

**A/N: Ok guys, I know you probably want to kill me right now, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. I won't waste time explaining my reasons, cause you probably just want to read the next chapter – I'm very sorry for the delay, though.**

CHAPTER 7 – A NEUTRAL GROUND

Wednesday came pretty fast with Gibbs and his team finishing up Petty Officer Landon's case and Harry busy getting acquainted with all the other agents. The day before Conrad had sent him a note with coordinates, and frankly Harry couldn't have been more curious as to what all these 'special training' meetings entailed. He didn't know whether he should wear wizarding robes or simply muggle clothes, so he opted for the second choice. He put on a simple green t-shirt and black cargo pants, put his hair back in a ponytail and strapped a dagger to his ankle to be on the safe side. Ever since the war has ended he was quite proficient with wandless magic, but one could never be too careful. Harry smiled feeling his magic hum in anticipation. It has been a long time since he had a serious workout. With one last glance at his apartment he apparated away.

-ooo000ooo—

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby caught up with him on his way to the elevator. "What should I get him?"

"Huh?"

"Harry's house-warming party on Friday? It's a custom to bring a gift, Gibbs. And I don't know what to get him. Well, I mean I do know – I have plenty of ideas, but I'm not sure they would be welcomed so early in our relationship." She took a gulp of air. "I don't mean the _relationship _kind of a relationship, but the normal one. You know – friends, colleagues."

"Abby." Gibbs was getting frustrated. Sure, the way Abby talked was cute, but frustrating nonetheless.

"Anyway, I thought about handcuffs, what do you think about handcuffs, Gibbs? Obviously, not the police type, but the furry type. Green, red maybe. Do you think he'd like that? Or maybe a collar. He does seem the type and Tony could be totally turned on."

"Abby," He said a bit more forcefully this time. "I really do not want to hear words 'Tony' and 'turned on' in the same sentence again. As well as to think about my nephew's sex life."

"Prude." She murmured softly but he heard it anyway.

"Oh, Abby," He sighed and kissed her cheek. " No one who spends so much time with you can stay a prude for long." He turned around, planning on fetching himself another coffee.

"So not true!" He heard from behind. "Sister Greta and sister Lucilla still blush when I mention guys in front of them."

"And what kind of guys do you mention, Abby?"

"Hm." She lowered her head for a second, then lifted it suddenly. "You didn't tell me what you think about the handcuffs!" She shouted after his retreating back.

-ooo000ooo—

The place in which he found himself was not exactly what he had imagined. For starters it was not a building but an open space – a big one, football pitch kind of field. There were trees surrounding the area, as to limit the danger of a spell going astray. It was perfect for this kind of gathering – Harry thought sadly – it was like the last battle all over again. Sure, the trees were nothing like the ones in the forbidden forest, and the breeze from the lake was painfully absent, but still, it brought back memories.

Conrad seemed to understand, cause he was by his side in a flash, patting his shoulder soothingly.

"Don't think about it now, Harry," He looked at him seriously. "It's over."

"You're right, Conrad, thanks. So who do we have here?" He quickly scanned the faces of those present, stopping at the familiar smirk.

"You do know Tony, of course?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've had the pleasure." Harry said, his voice teasingly official. He winked at his hopefully soon-to-be lover and concentrated on the group of people he was being introduced to.

"This is Marisa Carter, FBI…" Conrad pointed towards the petite blonde who smiled encouragingly. "Brad Wilson…"

But Harry's attention drifted outside the circle, towards the lone tree on the left side of the field and the man leaning against it. He was muscular and graceful with the air of confidence around him. Definitely not Harry's type – bald and unshaven – but still there was something about him, something, which Harry couldn't quite put a finger on. He emanated this animal magnetism paradoxically saying 'wild, dangerous, do not approach' and Harry was certainly affected by it.

Conrad noticed his stare and sighed. He turned around towards Harry as if to cut the invisible thread between Harry and the mysterious man.

Harry motioned his head towards the man and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"CIA," Conrad sighed again. "Goes by the name Trent Kort, but it's only an alias." He narrowed his eyes. "He doesn't socialize much and is by far the most talented wizard here," Conrad's voice was suddenly cold and serious, similar to his great grandfather's when Harry met Nicholas Flamel for the first and last time. "But he's a cold-hearted son of a bitch, and Harry, be really, really careful around him."

"I'm always careful, Conrad."

-ooo000ooo—

Tony clenched his fists trying his hardest not to be jealous. However the look that Harry was giving Kort was very disturbing. For a while Kort seemed to be oblivious but then he glanced back and now they were engaged in something that could only be described as a staring contest. Tony's investigative skills kicked in involuntarily and now he was processing the data, analyzing and gauging the threat.

There was no malice in their stares and that worried Tony more than anything. Kort hated everyone, didn't he? And what was Harry doing, drawing his attention like that?

-ooo000ooo—

Harry cautiously approached Kort, having outmaneuvered Conrad and his overprotective streak. He could see the smirk on this handsome face from far away, but he wasn't bothered by it in the least. In fact, quite the opposite. He slowed his movements, making sure they were smooth and graceful. The tiger tattoo slipped out from underneath his sleeve and onto his forearm, roaring silently. Kort chuckled at that and instead of a normal handshake stroked the tiger's head lightly. Feeling these rough hands on his skin, Harry felt himself getting goosebumps all over. Kort chuckled again. What the hell was Kort doing? More importantly, how was he doing that? And why was Harry reacting? He glanced at the smirk plastered on the agent's face and suddenly he knew there was nothing to be afraid of. Trent Kort was just a fucking tease.

"Harry Potter." He introduced himself and was surprised to see a spark of recognition in these blue eyes. He noticed early on that American wizards tended to stay away from British affairs.

"Trent Kort." And here was the answer to Harry's unasked question – the faintest trace of British accent in Kort's voice. "So to what do we owe an honour?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. The guy definitely knew how to push the right buttons. Or, rather, the wrong ones.

"Needed a change of scenery." Harry explained then smiled. Kort was going to comment on that, but Conrad whistled and beckoned them over.

"Wanna be my training partner?" There was this tone again – seductive and drawling. "My ego could definitely use kicking your ass."

"I have a feeling," Harry smirked at him. "That your ego will be the only thing hurt today."

-ooo000ooo—

Tony of course knew that Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, et cetera, et cetera, but he never suspected how good he really was. He watched him duel Kort and could only stare open-mouthed at some things he did. Wandless, wordless spells were flying back and forth, and soon they were being watched by all of the present. In the end it was Kort, who found himself on his knees, surrounded by six snakes, obeying every single word Harry had hissed.

"That was amazing, guys." Conrad applauded, and they all went back to their duels.

-ooo000ooo—

Tony wished to congratulate Harry on his spectacular victory, but the opportunity did not present itself until Friday, during the preparations for the party.

Being a wizard, he was asked to come early and perhaps help clarify some matters to Harry's English friends.

Once again, he found himself greeted by a freshly showered Harry, buttoning his shirt. He glanced at the tattoo, sleeping soundly on his chest and swallowed hard.

"That was a good display on Wednesday," He said as he presented Harry with a bottle of wine. "Kort is definitely re-evaluating his strategies."

"Thanks." Harry smiled and did the only thing he could think of for the last couple of days. He grabbed Tony by his shirt and sealed their lips together. The other agent melted into the kiss, tongue pushing past his lips in an effort to find his. Harry tasted like coffee and oranges and Tony immediately wondered whether there were any other flavours to uncover. He licked Harry's bottom lip and bit it lightly, merely the grazing of teeth on his sensitive flesh.

"We should stop, my friends will be here any minute now." Harry whispered, his voice hoarse and full of desire. He brushed Tony's warm lips with his own once again.

"Oh, don't stop on our account," A teasing voice came from the doorway and Harry inwardly whined. "Had we known we were to enjoy such a show, we would bring popcorn."

"Remus." Harry groaned and disentangled himself from Tony's body.

"Pup," Remus looked at him reprimandingly but with a hint of amusement. "Didn't you know that you should never snog a guy before introducing him to your parents?"

Tony coughed suddenly and muttered something under his breath.

"But, Remus, you're my godfather," Harry explained carefully as if speaking to a child. "If you think of yourself as my mother, then Severus would have to be my father and it would be just plain wrong."

A calm cough came from the doorway.

"Severus!" Harry shouted and threw himself in the Potion Master's arms.

**Okay, folks, that's it. Tell me what you think?**


	9. A Party Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither NCIS nor Harry Potter. ****If I had both would be full of slashy goodness.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews – I love you, guys!**

**RebeccaSeverusSnape – Well, yeah, I do love cliffhangers. **

**narutokakashijiraya13 – Thanks. Suggestions? Oh, I have many suggestions, but usually completely crazy ones. Harry/Bill or Harry/Charlie, Harry/Sev or even Harry/Voldie. Or maybe some crossovers? Hm?**

**little-bast – I think Remus would understand what Harry meant by that – it was supposed to be funny not hurtful. As for Harry's friends – I wrote it somewhere at the beginning that they became more distant and formal. When it comes to Dumbledore's reaction – I don't plan on including him in the story for now. Maybe later. The war has ended, so he doesn't really have much to say, but I'll see about it later. A bit of Dumbledore!bashing may be present. Not planning on including Harry's parents, unless in a dream of some kind. Gibbs doesn't know – yet. Harry's past will be revealed, but also not yet. About Remus and Severus coming to America – not sure. And thanks for the review.**

**vulcangirl1983 – I really like Kort – don't know what will do with him yet, but he won't disappear completely. **

**ml88 – Possibly. Probably. **

**silvr foxfire – Oh, I so love your ideas. Thanks very much.**

**ForgottenTales – It is fast paced, but I'm no good at writing slow paced stories. At least the chaptered ones. I don't know why but when I'm writing sometimes it seems that nothing really is happening. Maybe it's because I'm not a native English speaker, but I can't really help it. **

**Dysgrammatophobia – I aim to please.**

**Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 8 – A PARTY INTERROGATION

Harry was holding on to Severus for dear life, his fingers tangled in shiny black locks.

Tony and Remus were standing aside – Tony staring open-mouthed and blatantly ignoring the werewolf's glare, and Remus trying to pierce a hole in Tony's skull with his gaze. Remus coughed pointedly and Tony glanced at him before focusing on the still hugging pair.

"Had I known you wanted to suffocate me, Potter," Severus reprimanded. "I wouldn't have come. Or I'd come prepared." Harry let him go reluctantly.

"I missed you so much, Sevvie!" The Potions Master sighed, a long, throaty sigh of deep exasperation.

One elegant eyebrow was lifted. "What did you call me?" He leveled Harry with a menacing glare that could be perceived as dangerous, hadn't his tone been so surprised.

"Oh, come on, Severus, he could've called you a Greasy Dungeon Bat and you would still love him more than anyone." Bill reasoned, emerging from the fireplace. Severus merely grunted in response, his eyes taking in the surroundings. He nodded, apparently satisfied and then turned to Harry.

"And why can't I be your father, again?" He asked, pouting slightly. Remus chuckled at his disappointed look.

"Well, we kissed," Harry said simply causing Remus to splutter indignantly. "And I'm not really into incest, so…"

"You what?" Bill and Remus shouted simultaneously.

"I'm not into incest." Harry repeated patiently.

"No, the other thing, Raven." Bill supplied.

"What? That we kissed?" Harry seemed honestly surprised. "You tell me you didn't notice when I snogged the life out of him last Christmas, under the mistletoe?"

"Ekhm," Severus coughed pointedly. "From what I recall, it was _I _who snogged the life out of _you."_

Bill shrugged. "Well, as long as you're both alive in the end…"

"Yeah, we are." Harry stated, having enough of this conversation. He looked at Tony. "Guys, I want you to meet Anthony DiNozzo – he's a wizard and a friend of mine from NCIS."

"Yeah, we could see you two are well acquainted." Remus said sarcastically.

"Play nice, Remus," Harry reprimanded him. "We need to establish some rules, before the others show up."

"Okay, cub," Remus sighed. "But we are so having this discussion later."

Harry nodded, knowing there's no way to avoid it. Remus was just too caring sometimes. Harry was only hoping he was not planning on giving him 'the birds and the bees' talk. He was 22, for Merlin's sake!

-ooo000ooo—

As predicted, Abby was the first to show up. She eyed the obviously male company and smirked.

"Harry, you didn't tell me there's gonna be so many cuties here!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

Snape's eyebrow went up, Remus blushed, Bill smiled widely and Tony only smirked. Harry on the other hand gave her a welcoming hug and proceeded to make introductions. To everybody's surprise, she bonded quickly with a certain Potions Master and they immediately lost themselves in a conversation.

Then, there was a knock on the door and Harry let Gibbs in, quickly followed by Ducky, Tim and Ziva. He motioned for them to get comfortable and seeing Gibbs still lingering behind, made his way forward.

"Abby said one should bring a gift to this kind of party, so I thought…" He broke off and stuffed a neatly wrapped package into Harry's hands.

"I honestly wasn't expecting anything." Harry smiled. "Well, a hug hello, maybe."

"You're so much like Abby sometimes that it scares the shit out of me." Gibbs said in his most serious voice and embraced him briefly.

"Am I now?" Harry asked, already engrossed in tearing apart the wrapping paper. What he saw made him gasp in surprise and look at Gibbs with gratitude. It was a photograph, an old one at that, of both Gibbs and his mother. They were both sitting on the swings, laughing, Gibbs' arm resting on Lily's shoulder. For the first time Harry could clearly see the family resemblance in the tiny creases at the corners of their eyes and their smiles. Harry had no idea they looked so alike – he looked up to see the same smile on his uncle's face and a single tear made its way down his cheek.

"She would want you to be happy, Harry." Gibbs said seriously and Harry nodded.

"I know, it's just… I'm happy Leroy, for the first time in my life, I'm really happy."

Gibbs didn't really like the 'for the first time' part but filed it away for later.

"I am used to thinking that I'm alone. It's true that my friends were always there for me, but family… it's something I didn't know. But now – here you are." Harry laughed.

Gibbs smiled one of the rare smiles that made the whole room go bright. "Always." He said simply. "Now, how about you introduce me to those friends of yours?"

-ooo000ooo—

They were sitting, laughing and drinking beer, when Abby suddenly jumped up, causing McGee to spill his drink.

"I totally forgot! How could I forget, I mean, Gibbs, how come you didn't remind me?" She pouted.

"Remind you of what, Abby?" He asked calmly.

"The gift!" She shouted out. She quickly grabbed her purse and pulled out a parcel. It was medium sized and not nearly as neatly wrapped as Gibbs' was. Harry couldn't help but laugh seeing skulls on the dark violet paper.

"Thanks, Abby." He said.

"Hey, don't thank me yet, mister, you don't even know what's inside."

Harry eagerly unwrapped the present and raised his eyebrows. Severus coughed to mask his laughter, not knowing that this action attracted Gibbs' attention. Tony, Ziva and Ducky smiled knowingly and only McGee was paying much more attention to his spilt beer. Bill and Remus were surprised but amused.

"Abby?" Harry started slowly.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is that a hippo?" He asked, not really knowing what to say.

"Yes, Harry, I believe it is, indeed, a hippo." Ducky supplied, backing out slightly at Abby's outraged cry.

"No, no, no." Abby denied. "It's not only _a _hippo. It's _the _hippo."

"The hippo?" The whole NCIS team looked at her in surprise. 

"You're kidding." Tony whispered in awe. Ziva and McGee nodded approvingly.

"I think I'm missing something here." Harry admitted.

"You see," McGee started. "Hippo is a kind of a good-luck charm."

"Abby believes," Ziva cut in. "That it can protect and give comfort as well."

Harry grinned at them.

"It has been with us forever, at Abby's lab," Gibbs stated. "I guess this makes you officially a part of the team."

"The fact that Abby trusts you with him means that you are, indeed, one of us, my boy." Ducky assured him.

"And you know what the best part is?" Tony asked, a teasing smile on his face. "It farts!"

-ooo000ooo—

After a while it quieted down a bit. Ducky was storytelling again, this time with a larger audience. Seizing an opportunity, Remus got hold of Gibbs' arm and dragged him to the kitchen.

"I can see you care about Harry," Remus started. "Tell me what is your agent doing?"

"You mean DiNozzo?" Getting a nod in confirmation, he chuckled. "I think he's re-evaluating his orientation."

"So what is this- this thing between them, a fuck or a relationship, or what?" He shouted in exasperation.

"Ask Harry about it, if you want him to spill his guts, you have to ask him yourself. They're grown-ups, they know what they're doing and I trust them both."

"Well, I don't trust DiNozzo," Remus huffed. "I know nothing about him."

Gibbs snorted but obliged him anyway. "He's a good agent and a good man. He's got a sense of humour even if a bit twisted, and he's quite handsome. He has no family apart from a father, who does not really care about him. He loves movies, expensive clothes and Italian food."

"Okay," Ramus said warily. "But this proves nothing. I'll be watching him."

"I expected no less," Gibbs seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Now it's my turn to ask a question."

Remus nodded. "What happened between Harry and my sister's family?"

"The Dursleys? Harry never talked about them willingly, but from what I know they had some serious issues. One year, the Weasley twins – Bill's younger brothers – had to break him out of the house, because the Dursleys locked him up. And after the wa- I mean, after he graduated, Harry started to live on his own."

"Hn." Gibbs grunted, unsatisfied.

"You should talk to him," Remus advised. "Maybe he'll tell you more than he has ever told us – you are his uncle after all."

-ooo000ooo—

On the other side of the apartment a similar conversation was taking place. Severus was being asked a thousand questions about his and Harry's past relationship and in return gave Tony a set of his own about their present one. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gibbs' lean and muscular profile and he couldn't help but roam his eyes all over his body.

He saw Tony smirking at him and he scowled.

"What's so funny, DiNozzo?" He snapped.

"You and bossman," Tony laughed. "This is gonna be fun."

-ooo000ooo—

**So? Talk to me?**


	10. A Los Angeles Job, Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor do I own Harry Potter. ****But I like to play, and who better to play with than Harry and Gibbs?**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! As for the new characters – I just couldn't help myself, sorry! Okay, guys, here it comes. But, wait a sec…**

**HiddenByFaeries – Gibbs/Severus will definitely get it on… but, as they both are well, harsh and a bit reserved, it won't be so simple.**

**Anaconda Venom – What gave you that impression? The fact that Harry compared them to a mother and father? No, no… I plan on mixing the pairings from two fandoms, so most of the pairings that you'll encounter in this story will have one part from the HP side and the other from NCIS. **

**little-bast – Sev most likely will, Remus… no idea yet. Maybe. Sirius? I don't think so, but… my imagination sometimes goes wild, so I'm not sure about that. Abby – hehe… wait and see. And they'll find out about magic soon. **

**MorbidMandy – glad you like it.**

**mithrilandtj – Oh, I hope so.**

**R&R?**

CHAPTER 9 – A LOS ANGELES JOB, PT 1.

It was already close to the morning when everyone said their goodbyes. Severus, Remus and Bill waited a bit longer to be able to walk into some shadowed alley and inconspicuously apparate to Britain. Gibbs was the only one who stayed, claiming that he wanted to help Harry clean up. Harry, of course, agreed – even though he knew he could've done it quicker with magic. But Gibbs obviously had something on his mind, so Harry decided to just let him speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"Look," Gibbs started, sighing deeply. "I know there is something-" He paused and after a moment of hesitation continued. "Something you're not telling me." Harry looked at him with a blank face and wondered what he could say that would be honest and still not too revealing. "I know you'll tell me when you can, it's just… I'm not a very patient man."

"I know." Harry stated. "I- I have no idea where to start." He sighed.

Gibbs stared at his nephew for a moment. Harry was sitting on the couch, nervously fumbling with his hair band. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Start with Hedwig." Gibbs advised.

That was not something Harry expected. "Huh?" He said.

"I've never known anyone who owns an owl, Harry. I think it might be a pretty safe topic, for now." Gibbs explained.

Harry laughed bitterly. "There's no safe topics when it comes to me. My life is a whole bunch of freaking threads, tangled so tight, that you'd have to cut them to make something out of it."

"So tug at one of these threads, and let's see where it leads us." Gibbs proposed and made himself comfortable. Then looked around. "Where is she anyway?"

"Hedwig?" Harry smiled. "I let her out, she likes to have a bit of freedom to hunt and just fly around." He explained. "Before you ask, she was actually a birthday gift, the first birthday gift I ever received." He sighed happily, staring blankly at the wall somewhere behind Gibbs.

"What do you mean 'first gift'? How old is she?"

"I don't really know." Harry decided to start with the easier question. "But she's been with me for over eleven years."

"You mean to tell me, that you've never received a present until you were eleven?" There was a hint of anger and something else in Gibbs' voice. Disappointment, Harry decided.

"Yeah," He admitted. "Aunt Petunia and Vernon, they weren't much of a family. Living with them was like, I don't know, like living with strangers. We didn't share our feelings, or actually talk much." Well, apart from giving me my list of chores, Harry thought, but he didn't voice his musings.

Gibbs growled angrily, deep in thought. "I have to talk to them." He decided.

"Please don't." Harry said. "I don't hold it against them. I didn't want to live with them, they didn't want to live with me. That's all there's to it. Just, please, leave it be."

Gibbs looked at him inquiringly but sighed. "For now." He agreed. "So why an owl?"

"It's actually pretty simple. At school, we could only have owls, or toads, or cats as pets." Harry explained.

Gibbs raised his brows. "You're kidding, right?"

Harry shook his head with a smile on his face. "Nope."

"Like a witch school." Gibbs laughed and Harry stared. However, before he managed to say something, his phone rang.

"Potter," He said simply, then listened for a few minutes, Gibbs studying him carefully. "I'll be there in ten." He said and hung up. "Sorry, we'll have to reschedule. Duty calls. A case in LA, I have to pack."

Gibbs stood up and hugged him briefly.

"Just be careful Harry, I don't want to lose you, too." He said.

"Of course. Careful is my middle name." Gibbs snorted. "I'm so excited! My first real case!"

Gibbs merely grunted and mumbled something about rookie enthusiasm. "Remember, Harry, this conversation is _not _over."

-ooo000ooo—

There were hands roaming all over his body, greedy, warm and teasing. Everything was black around him, but Severus didn't know whether it was because he shut his eyes, or simply it was so dark. A finger slowly circled his nipple and he drew a ragged breath. He felt a tongue lapping on his other nipple and instantly became hard. There was no sound in the room, but the rustling of sheets and heavy breathing. Suddenly, it was too overwhelming – he struggled to open his eyes and managed to get a glimpse of icy-blue eyes just before he woke up.

He untangled himself from the sheets and got up, heading for the cold shower.

-ooo000ooo—

Tony was already there, when Harry showed up. Jenny handed them a file, let them skim through it quickly and ushered them towards the floo in her office.

"Someone will tell you more on the other side!" She shouted as they walked into the green flames.

The situation was as follows: A daughter of a wealthy journalist was kidnapped late in the evening. By morning, there was no calls, nothing, but an empty vial of veritaserum discarded in the trashcan. The general belief was that her father stumbled upon some information that potentially could reveal a political scandal and the girl was interrogated to reveal it, but Harry felt that they were missing something.

"Why would someone, who is obviously a wizard, get mixed up in muggle politics?" He asked Tony as they emerged from the fireplace.

"That's a very good question." A voice greeted them, and once again Harry found himself staring at an amazingly sexy guy. He groaned inwardly – maybe America was a great place to work, but it definitely did nothing to calm his raging hormones. The guy was handsome, but at the same time felt completely different than Tony or Kort. Kort emanated this wild magnetism, Tony was a pretty boy, and this guy – he appeared to be a typical bad boy, well as bad as one can be working as an agent anyway. He was only a bit taller than Harry himself, definitely shorter than Tony or Trent, but his muscles were more pronounced, perhaps due to his posture, or, more likely, to the tight shirt he was wearing. He had a crew cut hairstyle, which Harry never found particularly interesting, but now… well, lets just say he might reconsider. His icy blue eyes reminded him of Gibbs – they were focused, knowledgeable, but still held a mischievous spark. He went through a lot but still knew how to have fun – was Harry's final conclusion.

The woman next to him was an inch shorter than him. She had a bright smile and equally bright, red hair, the shade that screamed 'Weasley'. Her eyes were very curious, jumping back and forth between Harry and Tony. Harry's guess was – she was new.

"Hi, I'm agent Callen, this is Miss Jones, our Analyst."

"It's Nell, please. I feel old, when they call me that." The girl explained.

"Hey," Callen cut in. "You know you will never look older than you do now."

"Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that I will get older." She countered. Seeing the baffled looks on Harry's and Tony's faces she laughed.

"I'm part pixie, that means I get older only… spiritually." She explained awkwardly.

"You do look a lot like a pixie." Harry admitted. "I'm Harry, that's Tony." He said, skipping all the typical formalities.

"In that case," Callen cut in. "I'm G."

"Hey, you're Gibbs' friend G.!" Tony realized.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." G. seemed surprised.

"Great!" Harry chimed in. "I can't wait to hear all of my uncle's dirty little secrets. But work first, pleasure later." With that he seated himself at one of the chairs.

"Uncle?" G. mouthed to Tony, who only smirked.

-ooo000ooo—

Severus showered quickly, still a bit aroused after his dream. Coming out of the bathroom, he wasn't expecting to stumble upon one smirking werewolf sprawled across his sofa. Said werewolf sniffed once, narrowing his eyes.

"I honestly hope it was not my godson who caused your little problem, Severus." He smiled toothily. "You have enough explaining to do as it is."

"Oh, come on!" Severus shouted in exasperation. "It was only one kiss!"

"Only?" He said teasingly. "In this case one kiss at all is one kiss too many."

-ooo000ooo—

"So what is our plan?" Harry asked after an hour of going through several possible scenarios.

"Well, our best shot is to visit one of our sources." G. explained.

"Great, lets do it!" Harry and Tony agreed.

"I'll arrange a meeting." Nell offered and disappeared.

Fifteen minutes later their car drew up in front of the old-looking house. Before they managed to knock on the door, it opened revealing a very tall woman with dark chocolate skin and warm brown eyes.

"You must be Harry," She focused solely on him, completely ignoring the others. "I'm Myra. It's very nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Harry replied politely.

"Please, come inside." She stepped into the house leaving the door open for them.

"It's very nice to meet you, too!" Tony shouted after her in a hurt voice earning snickers from G. and Nell.

-ooo000ooo—

**Okay, guys, that's all for now. But, I have so much planned I can't wait to write it, so… hopefully I'll post the new chapter soon. In the meantime, let me know what you think?**


	11. A Los Angeles Job, Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, NCIS or NCIS: LA. **

**A/N: Okay, guys, while waiting for my exam results I decided to kill some time and finish this chapter – it came out longer and darker than the usual ones – you have to forgive me for that – but I actually have to admit that I like it. Hope you like it, too.**

**HiddenByFaeries – What do you think I have to go through while writing about G? I mean, this guy is just… wow. Thanks.**

**Rick BGOH – Oh, I plan to somehow make G a nearly permanent character here, so they'll get to know each other quite well, I guess. I was thinking of Harry helping G. in finding out more about his past, if you know what I mean.**

**mrmistoffelees – Why does everyone keeps asking about Dumbledore? But if you want him so much, well…**

**Anyway, thanks very much to all the reviewers! I love you, guys!**

CHAPTER 10 – A LOS ANGELES JOB, PT 2.

Dumbledore's office was, as usual, full of many multi-colored trinkets – all the shining and jingling overwhelmed Remus' werewolf enhanced senses. But that was not the reason why he was scowling and drumming his fingers on headmaster's desk angrily. Dumbledore was late.

When he finally appeared it was in the pinky mist of something that smelled oddly like raspberries and grapefruits and not for the first time Remus wondered just what kind of sweets the headmaster had nicked from the muggle world this time.

"Candy?" Dumbledore asked opening something that resembled a plastic can.

"No, Albus, I'd rather you got to the point."

"Oh, very well, my dear boy," He smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "I was just trying to sweeten your day."

"Or make my teeth rot." Remus muttered.

"What was that, Remus?" The headmaster glanced at him briefly.

"I said _it's really hot_, Albus."

"You young people," Dumbledore mumbled. "Anyway, I was wondering whether you've heard from our Harry."

_So that's the point of this conversation._

"Yeah, he's doing some traveling," Remus explained. "Last I heard from him, he was in Pakistan – got a real nice postcard of the Baltoro Glacier about a week ago."

"Oh, it's good to know."

_I'm awesome._

-ooo000ooo—

There was this heavy smell of cats in the room that reminded Harry of Mrs. Figg. Nell was obviously allergic, because the minute she stepped inside, she sneezed a couple of times. Harry, on the other hand liked the smell – maybe it was a trait from his animagus form, or maybe he just liked cats.

"It's not real." The voice was eerily calm.

"Huh?" Harry was startled out of his reverie. Myra was sitting at the table with Harry next to her. Tony was playing bodyguard at the door, while G. examined all the photos and crystal balls.

"She's misleading you. It's not his fault."

"You mean Cora – Auxley's daughter?" G. asked.

"Yes."

"It's not whose fault?" Tony cut in. "Auxley's?"

"No." Myra said slowly, staring blankly into space. "There's one more." She cocked her head to one side. "He's young, younger than her."

"A boyfriend?" Tony asked dubiously.

"No, I don't think so… they don't know each other very well."

"It's all a bit cryptic." Harry remarked. He never got along well with seers.

"She's helped us before." G. mumbled quietly, so as not to disturb her trance.

"Okay, but…"

"The mother." Myra said suddenly causing everyone to look at her. "Follow the mother and you'll get your answers." Her eyes were suddenly clear, she coughed lightly and smiled. "Some more tea?"

"Oh, no," Harry moaned. "What is it with seers and tea?"

"It is supposed to clear you mind." Myra explained.

"Maybe Hettie has some seer blood in her, what do you think Nell?" G. asked. "Nell?"

"She's outside – allergies." Tony explained.

"Well, we've got to go – Nell's obviously not feeling well and we've got a case to solve." G. stated.

"It was really nice meeting you." Harry said and shook Myra's hand. However, before he managed to make a step back, her hand clasped tightly on his, her eyes glassy once again.

"The past is once again close to the present. You'll need both blondes if you want your happy-ever-after."

Harry raised an eyebrow. That was definitely not something he wanted to hear. Anyway, he didn't know that many blondes, did he?

-ooo000ooo—

"Severus, please, come in."

Snape came inside the office, his robes billowing behind him. "How may I help you, headmaster?"

Dumbledore tapped his nose briefly. "I was wandering whether you had some news of Harry. I'm afraid I was quite busy with the school renovations and lost track of him."

"He's in Russia, I think. Some qudditch training in the mountains, last I heard."

_Nothing is more convincing than Potter and quidditch in one sentence. It's gonna be fine._

-ooo000ooo—

"What do we know about Cora's mother?" Tony asked.

"She divorced Auxley about fifteen years ago, and took care of Cora for the first two years after that." G. explained. "But then Auxley pulled some strings and he was granted guardianship."

"So, where's the mother now?"

"Give me a second and I'll have the address." Nell promised. She switched on her laptop and started doing her magic.

"So, what's the deal with you and Gibbs?" G. looked at Harry curiously.

"Oh, my mother was his sister."

G's eyes widened. "You're kidding. I didn't know he had a sister."

"You're not the only one." Tony cut in.

"He had two." Harry explained carefully. "But aunt Petunia lives in England and they're not very close. From what I know he was closer to my mum, Lily."

"Wait, I've seen him with a Lily once." G. exclaimed, realization shining in his eyes. "Lilly P-" He gasped and smiled widely. "You're Harry Potter!"

-ooo000ooo—

"You wanted something, headmaster?" Bill caught up with Dumbledore in the hallway.

"Actually, I have a question for you." Dumbledore smirked inwardly. "Do you have any idea where young Harry might be? You see, I've been trying to contact him for a few days, but no owl succeeded in finding him. The 'point me' charm doesn't work either."

Bill shrugged. "I think he is helping with the opening of some orphanage in Europe. I'm not really sure, though, I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Oh, well, that's too bad. Please let me know if you do know something."

"Of course, headmaster."

-ooo000ooo-

"Oh, Merlin, not that again," Harry moaned, hiding his face in his hands. "No, no, no."

"Hey, cheer up," G. smiled. "No need to be worried, I'm not a crazy fan or anything. I've actually met your mother, probably around the time when she was pregnant with you. But that's not all. You really don't remember?"

"Huh?" Harry's face clearly indicated the negative answer.

G. looked surprised but then smiled. "Well then... it seems that I have to tell you the whole story." He paused, then glanced at the little part pixie. "How long till we get this address, Nell?"

"Up to ten minutes," She looked a little troubled. "Someone clearly doesn't want anyone gaining access to those files. So far, I've managed to find out that Cora's mother is thirty-six and her name is Brianna."

"Okay, so get busy." G. ordered in his business voice and Tony snorted.

By now Harry was looking at G. with curiosity and something else too. This stare was so similar to Gibbs' when he had an unresolved case that G. gulped involuntarily. Tony quickly realized what was going on.

"He's got the Rubik's complex – he needs to solve the puzzle." He explained cheekily.

Both men looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, come on," Tony whined. "_House, MD_? It's only one of the most popular contemporary tv-series! No?" He asked seeing their clueless expressions. "Really?"

"So what's the story?" Harry blurted out impatiently, glancing quickly at G.

"During the war I was helping the Order, well as much as I could from this side of the pond anyway," G. started then paused. "Then, as I've already said Gibbs introduced me to your mother, but the git didn't mention anything about her being his sister. Anyway, a few years later I flooed to Britain to help strengthen the wards of Hogwarts but you weren't there. But I _was _there during the last battle and I _was _there before you vanquished Voldemort." G.'s eyes had an intense glint in them and Harry felt as if there was something, _something _he should remember but for some reason couldn't.

"When you and Tony came here I didn't recognize you because you've changed quite a bit." G. eyed him appreciatively.

"I don't understand." Harry uttered finally. "Could you be more... specific?"

"I was _with you_ before you vanquished Voldemort."

"You-? I-? What?" He blurted out. "That's impossible! I would've remembered you!"

"It was late, there wasn't much light there..." G. was obviously trying to justify Harry's lack of recollection and failing miserably. He was trying to keep up the light tone, but by now hurt was evident in his voice.

"What the fuck are you implying?" Harry shouted and it was so unexpected that Tony subconsciously moved away.

"Harry." G. started in a soft tone, and again there was something Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. He was developing a massive headache.

"Harry." Similar image appeared in Harry's mind but his surroundings were different – it was almost too dark to see, but the eyes he was looking into were of almost fluorescent blue. "Harry." The voice was merely a hoarse whisper. It had a silken quality to it – smooth and rich like dark chocolate – the lover's voice – Harry realized suddenly and his eyes snapped open. He winced – he didn't even catch the moment when he had closed them in the first place. The air was heavy, too heavy and he couldn't breathe, there was a pressure on his chest and a terrible pain between his eyes – not very different from the way his scar had hurt back in Voldemort's days – but not quite the same either. "Harry." He heard once more – G.'s voice from the past – husky and smooth and his and Tony's worried voices from the present melting together. It was too much. Suddenly, the world went black.

-ooo000ooo-

Severus Snape was sitting in his office, reading _The Potions Journal_ when the flames in his fireplace flared. Hogwarts' wards prevented anyone with bad intentions from flooing in , but he pulled out his wand anyway, just to be on the safe side. He made his way towards the fireplace quickly and noiselessly but he lowered his wand as soon as he saw one Anthony DiNozzo, obviously Harry's new love interest.

In all his life he had never met anyone quite like Harry when it came to relationships. He liked the brat and respected him, so he wouldn't exactly call him a whore, but he knew that if someone were to write down the names of all the people Harry had slept with, they would need a couple of scrolls of parchment and a lot of ink.

Strangely enough, Severus always prided himself on being an excellent spy – and now, despite the fact that the war was over, he still watched silently from the shadows, gathering information, even if he suspected it won't be ever needed.

During Harry's training and recovery after the last battle, Severus found himself becoming friends with his arch-enemy's son. As he started to spend more time with him, he also began to notice more. His early opinion that Harry was always seeking attention had been altered – what he was seeking was comfort and oblivion. Severus wasn't surprised by the fact itself but by the way in which Harry satisfied his hunger – he would find a warm and willing body to shag, a stranger preferably, and after a night of passionate sex he would move on. For Severus it was merely an information, as well as an insight into the source of Harry's incredible stamina.

Harry never mentioned these one-night-stands and Severus never asked – it was a pact, a thread of silent understanding between them and Severus intended on sustaining it.

He refocused on Tony's face and arched an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Could you come over?" DiNozzo asked with desperation and worry in his voice. "Harry blacked out."

"Scoot over, I'm coming through." Severus administered immediately. As much as he liked teasing Harry he has become the most important person in the Potion Master's life.

"Okay, but as for directions – we're currently in LA – at NCIS headquarters."

-ooo000ooo-

When Severus came out of the fireplace DiNozzo was there waiting for him.

"Harry's getting checked by a mind healer but he's still unconscious." Tony informed the Potions Master.

"Why a mind healer?" Severus asked. He was growing more and more worried with each passing second.

_Trust the brat to find trouble even in one of the safest places on Earth,_ he thought, _oh wait, he did the same thing in Hogwarts. _

"He had some kind of flashback," Tony explained. "One of our agents from LA apparently met Harry in Britain – but Harry had no recollection of it, so-"

"He what?" Severus couldn't stop the panic from creeping into his voice. "He remembers people – people are important to him." Severus all but screamed and rushed into the room pointed out by the agent. What he said was known to be true – Harry has never forgotten a face before.

-ooo000ooo-

When Severus came into the room he stopped dead in his tracks.

"G.," He muttered. "I should have known."

"Severus," G. seemed surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Harry's friend and his medical proxy."

"Oh," G. nodded in understanding. "Because Gibbs can't be his proxy without knowing about magic." He glanced at Harry lying on the bed. "He just blacked out – I couldn't make him remember our meeting."

"And there's a good reason for that." A new voice cut in.

Only now did Severus notice the healer standing in the shadows by Harry's bed. He mentally kicked himself for not being aware of his surroundings. The healer was a woman in her late thirties, with a pleasant smile and, as he soon found out, a strong handshake.

"I'm healer Marrovitz, and Harry here has been obliviated." The occupants of the room gasped as if on cue. "Repeatedly." She added.

"By whom?" Severus asked, his fists clenched so tightly that his nails were cutting into the soft flesh of his hands.

"I do not recognize the magical signature and it's not in our database." She said quietly.

"Mind if I take a look?" Severus asked.

Healer Morrovitz looked at him suspiciously. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Don't worry," He answered. "I'm a skilled legilimens."

She studied him for a minute then nodded and moved away.

Severus came forward and gently smoothed Harry's long hair. Even now it was pretty messy. He slowly pried Harry's eyelids open and dived into his mind.

The time seemed to stop for a couple of minutes.

When Severus emerged it looked like he was ready to bring down anything an anyone in his path. His eyes were burning with fury, his robes billowing behind him and the magic leaking out of him tangled in the air in wild, untamed threads. Severus' whole posture screamed bloody murder and only thanks to Tony's strong locking charms they managed to keep him contained in the room.

When he calmed down enough to think rationally he was greeted by the sight of raised eyebrows and questioning glances. Severus only mumbled two words, but it was venomous enough for them to understand his behavior.

"Albus Dumbledore."

-ooo000ooo-

"There is only one sensible course of action." Healer Morrovitz stated. "To remove all the memory blocks at once." She looked around the room taking in all the faces. "It's a major procedure and he'll definitely feel a bit nauseous and very much overwhelmed afterwards." She explained. "But," She stated firmly. "The other option is to let him regain the memories on his own – and that _will _happen since the walls have already started to crumble – but it will be much more painful and unpredictable." She looked inquiringly at Severus. "It's your decision."

"Do it," He said stiffly. "But I want to be present in case something goes wrong." He cautioned.

"I can agree to that," She mused. "As long as you promise to behave and not to interfere unnecessarily." Severus nodded.

"Give me an hour and I should be ready."

-ooo000ooo-

"Why did Dumbledore do it?" G. asked into the silence.

Severus shrugged. It was the question that he's been asking himself ever since healer Morrovitz had left. "I have no idea." He admitted. "What happened between you and Harry?" He asked. "Was it something that could've influenced the war?"

"I don't think so." G. was deep in thought. "We had sex." He said simply. "Admittedly, it was the best sex I've ever had and I definitely wanted to repeat that, but after that night Harry behaved as if he didn't even know me." He paused and swallowed. "I thought he was ignoring me on purpose."

"He has never slept with anyone twice during the war," Severus revealed. "I thought it was his way of dealing with grief and stress." His eyes darkened. "It turns out he didn't really remember any of this." His tone was bitter now. "I should've known."

Both were so engrossed in the conversation that neither noticed Tony quietly slipping out of the room.

-ooo000ooo-

Tony's mind was a giant mess. A huge gulp of fresh air did nothing to calm his raging mind. Thousands of thoughts were surfacing and disappearing, quickly replaces by others. One, however, kept coming back. _What if everything changes once he remembers? _

It seemed that an hour must have passed by the time Tony had made his decision. He will stay away from Harry. That was not the time for getting hurt again.

-ooo000ooo-

**Okay guys, I know you want to kill me for all that angst. But, hopefully, it's only this chapter. And, jumps happily it's the longest so far. Yay! **

**And, I think Harry has romantic history with pretty much every third character. I have to find a way to stop my wild imagination.**

**Now, please, a knut for your thoughts?**


	12. A Los Angeles Job, Pt 3

**Disclaimer: ****I own only Conrad, Myra and the Auxley family so far. The rest is the property of their respective owners. **

**A/N: And here we are again. I truly have no excuses for uploading the chapter so late, I had a lot going on in my life, hopefully everything will be better now. Sorry for that and enjoy the chapter.**

**DarkRiddlesDestiny – Thanks. I actually have no idea why old Dumbles is so manipulative – I mean I know why he is like that in this story, I just have no idea why I made him meddle. Anyway, moving on, cause I'm kinda getting confused here…**

**Rick BGOH – Sorry, in this story Dumbles really has no idea that Gibbs exists, or Jackson for that matter. His obliviating and meddling happened because of much simpler and typical reasons. And I don't mean 'typical' in a positive sense. And thank you.**

**little-blast – The size of your review alone has made my day. Thank you for that. **

**Dumbledore will surely not get away with all of that – although I'm not really sure what his punishment will be. But it will be painful and humiliating. And I don't think I will make him steal anything of Harry's in this story – so moving the vaults and locking the properties won't really be necessary.**

**As for the other pairings – No Severus/Abby – sorry, they will be very good friends, though. I already have plans for Bill. And G. Separately. evil grin**

**Moving on… No, Harry was not in love with anyone he slept with – after all he was obliviated after each time, and couldn't really remember any of it. **

**And when it comes to Jackson – you'll get your answer, probably a bit after the 'Gibbs finds out about magic' chapter. And, oh, thanks again for that wonderful review!**

**alaison – They lied about Harry's whereabouts because Harry wanted a break from Dumbles and all his 'Golden Boy' persona. At the beginning he just didn't want to be a chess piece, now he finds out that Dumbledore is not as good as he seems. **

**Thera-Rocklynn – You do**** make me smile. Thanks for sticking with the story.**

**Silver Ardor Dragon – Well, I don't know what your definition of bad is, but in this story he definitely won't be either good or bad. 'There are only shades of grey…'**

**And, no! He's definitely not in love with Harry! Oh, Merlin – I'm gonna have nightmares after that.**

**mrmistoffelees – Manipulaitve. Not evil, merely with tolerance issues. **

**Chipseet – At least not at the same time. winks**

**asherxslasher – Yeah. It just happened. I have no idea how.**

**Riley Kent – Oh come on! How can you not see it? They fit brilliantly together!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! smile**

CHAPTER 11 – A LOS ANGELES JOB, PT 3.

"Can we start?" Healer Morrovitz looked at G. and Severus. Tony was still absent.

Severus nodded curtly.

"I think so." G. said.

Healer Morrovitz pulled out a vial of light blue potion, which Severus immediately recognized as Energy Enhancing Elixir, or 3E, as all the potionmakers called it. She downed it quickly and noticed Severus' raised eyebrow.

_This man can definitely ask questions without even speaking_, she thought.

"The blocks are still pretty strong and since I'm gonna be taking them all down in one go…" She paused.

Severus merely smirked and waved his wand in her general direction. Seeing her suspicious look he explained. "A floor-softening spell, if you were to faint."

She looked at him thoughtfully and smiled.

"I hope I won't need it."

-ooo000ooo—

Harry was floating in the darkness.

He quite liked it there. It was so peaceful. Warm arms of nothingness embraced him and he realized that he felt safe. There were no beasts to slay, no infatuated fans or infuriating reporters, only silence and Harry decided he liked it that way.

Suddenly, something tugged at his hazy mind, bringing about a gust of cold air, and he jerked violently. He wanted to stay. The pull on his mind lessened and he calmed down a bit, but was still tense, awaiting the second strike.

It came not a second later and he struggled against it, winning almost instantly. He felt the warmth return and he relaxed again.

-ooo000ooo—

"He pushed me out!" Healer Morrovitz shrieked from her position on the softened floor.

"Weren't you expecting that?" G. asked helping her up.

"I was expecting to pass out, not to be pushed out." She explained patiently. "I have no idea how is he doing that, that's never happened before."

"Oh, trust me," Severus smirked. "When he wakes up he will be thrilled to hear that. Are you prepared to try again?"

-ooo000ooo—

The stairs which Tony was occupying were chilly and dirty but he seemed not to notice that.

Tony's mind was a whirlwind of contradictory emotions and memories. He wanted to believe in Harry and his affections but on the other hand life always put as many obstacles in his way as possible. Why would it change now?

He took one calming breath and started putting all his thoughts in order. His occlumency was not particularly strong but in order to keep his barriers intact he had to rearrange all the new data. He carefully started to go through all his memories of Harry and their time together trying to find some clues as to what to do now. All he got was Harry's smile and his sparkling green eyes.

_Fuck it! _Tony thought. _I'm not going to give him up!_ He quickly got up and brushing the dirt off his trousers made his way inside.

-ooo000ooo—

Severus looked at Healer Morrovitz calculatingly.

_What are the chances of her succeeding? _He wondered. _Harry's mind is an utter mystery, a maze or an intricate mechanism without the instruction manual. _In one bizarre moment he recalled their occlumency lessons and winced. Deciding that one of the greatest wizarding writers, Antoine de Saint-Exupery was right saying "As for the future you task is not to foresee it, but to enable it", Severus looked at Harry's vulnerable form and hoped for the best.

The best was yet unaccounted for, but suddenly the door burst open and a breathless Tony rushed inside, nearly knocking Severus over and elbowing his way to Harry's side. He grabbed his hand and clasped it tightly, murmuring something quietly in a soothing voice.

G. observed him through narrowed eyelids. When the realization dawned on him, he gasped and whispered accusingly: "You? And Harry?"

Tony glanced at him uninterestedly.

G. wanted to say something more, but Severus placed a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping the upcoming words.

"Now is not the time." He stated seriously. Finally finding something they all could agree upon, they watched Healer Morrovitz for the smallest signs of change.

-ooo000ooo—

Harry smiled feeling the chilly breeze recede. There was no telling whether it would return again, but he decided to appreciate even the small victories. He pulled the warm blanket of nothingness tighter against him and waited.

The cold wind attacked again, but this time it felt different. Harry felt something else – this nagging feeling that he was somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. He focused on this feeling and then he heard it.

A voice.

Or rather, Tony's voice murmuring Harry's name directly into his ear, his breath sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"Tony." He murmured quietly and struggled against the blanket that now felt like a binding rope.

"I'm here." He heard, felt a violent tug at his conscience and his eyes snapped open.

-ooo000ooo-

Severus and G. watched mesmerized as Healer Morrovitz concentrated on bringing Harry back. She was leaning heavily on Harry's bed, sweat drops falling down her face and yet her eyes held a spark of determination. She was grasping the bedpost so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Tony was at Harry's side muttering quietly into his ear, his tone desperate but still hopeful.

And then something happened. With a breathless cry of Tony's name, suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped open.

Severus was instantly at Harry's side, having pushed both G. and Tony aside.

"You two," Severus turned to them. "Make sure that Healer Morrovitz is all right. And for Merlin's sake stay away. I will explain everything to Harry and let you know when he wants to talk to you."

Tony made a move as if to protest but the dark look on Severus' face kept him at bay. He brought Harry's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles lightly before letting Harry's hand rest on the sheets and storming out of the room.

-ooo000ooo-

"What the fuck happened?" Harry murmured quietly, squeezing his head tightly. He had one hell of a headache.

"As tempted as I am to say that you wouldn't believe me, I have to accept that you have the most unnatural talent to attract the most uncommon kinds of trouble."

"Would you stop talking in riddles, Sev?" He complained. "Riddle is gone and I'd like to keep it that way."

"You have a warped sense of humor." Severus admonished. "What happened… is that Albus-bloody-Dumbledore interfered with your mind."

"Wha–"

"He obliviated you. Repeatedly." The potions master said with as much calm as he could muster and waited for the inevitable to happen.

"HE DID WHAT?" Harry's scream was worthy Molly Weasley on her bad day which spoke volumes to those who knew the Weasley matron.

But then Harry felt his headache getting worse, really, really worse. He squeezed his temples and felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as a scream ripped out of his throat.

Fluorescent blue eyes.

_Harry._

Warm mouth on his chest, hot breath on his neck, panting and muffled laughter.

Bodies colliding heavily,

Tongue sneaking into his navel,

Fingers slipping inside him

and then

pleasure.

Harry gasped for breath as his eyes cleared for a moment, before he once again got sucked into the whirlwind of his memories.

-ooo000ooo-

**A/N: Okay, so I know the chapter's late and short but I promise the next will be uploaded soon and it will be longer too. **

**In the meantime, tell me what you think.**


End file.
